


remember the pact of our youth – since there is no me without you

by liebstes



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Achilles (Hades Video Game), Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, M/M, Memories, The Song of Achilles References, Trauma central!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes
Summary: A study of Achilles and his relationships with Patroclus and Zagreus.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	remember the pact of our youth – since there is no me without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stelladown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladown/gifts).



> THANK YOU TO STELLA FOR BEING SUCH AN AMAZING SUPPORTER AND FRIEND im so lucky to have met you! thanks for commissioning me and being so flexible!
> 
> this started out as zagchilles, evolved to including some patrochilles for contrast, and i ended up with this. 
> 
> WARNINGS  
> mention of blood, death, some angst
> 
> NOTES  
> -I drew a lot of inspiration/context from Madeline Miller's 'The Song of Achilles'
> 
> -Patroclus calls Achilles 'Achillaki' in one scene as (i believe) adding '-aki' to a man's name is a term of endearment, and I wanted some fluff in there. 
> 
> -Scamander is the river god Achilles fights in the Trojan War. 
> 
> -Keres are death spirits who are drawn to battlefields, often described as gruesome.
> 
> -Title is from the song Achilles Come Down by Gang of Youths

_“Okay! Okay, it’s my turn. Um…. a bunch of seawater… or… old olives?”_

_Patroclus’s nose scrunches as he laughs, and Achilles can’t seem to stop smiling at the sight._

_“Well, I wouldn’t want to eat either of those–”_

_“That’s the point!”_

_“Let me finish! I said,” Patroclus pauses again, laughing. “I wouldn’t want to, but I think the olives would be easier.”_

_Achilles stops laughing gradually. “Really? I didn’t think you’d choose that.”_

_“The water burns if you drink a lot,” he replies, thumbing at a pebble he found on the ground. “And it makes my eyes hurt.”_

_He thinks back to the morning prior when he’d spoken to his Mother._

_The harsh sound of waves crashing against rocks._

_“Yeah, okay.”_

_They fall silent. Achilles has a million and one things he wants to say but has no idea how._

_Patroclus fixes that for him. “You have lyre practice soon. Will you play for me this time?”_

Zagreus walks out of the Styx and Achilles’ knees almost buckle at the sight. 

Hades’ voice booms behind him. “See, I told you. Nonsense, all of this. Get back to work.” 

His mouth opens silently as Zagreus approaches, shaking his limbs gently to dispel the blood. But he’s– the cut– it’s gone. 

Zagreus still looks slightly pale, standing awkwardly before him as the rest of the House resumes with their tasks. Achilles feels like a fool, frozen in his sweaty training clothes with tears streaming down his face. 

Finally, Zagreus speaks. 

“So… at least now we know what happens when I, er, die...?” 

“You– you’re okay?” 

It’s hard to tell how loud his voice is. He thinks it cracks. Zagreus seems surprised. 

“Yes. Yes, I think so. I feel… fine,” he pats his hands down his body. “Yeah, all in order.” 

Achilles nods. His fingers twitch, itching to seek out his skin and peel back his chiton to check for himself. He can’t stop staring at the delicate white edge of Zagreus' chiton, expecting blood to start soaking though just as minutes prior. 

“Okay.” His body feels stiff. He can’t– Zagreus doesn’t expect to keep training, does he? 

“Okay,” Zagreus echoes. He stares at Achilles with wide eyes. 

_“Why didn’t you tell me?” Patroclus asks angrily, wrapping the bandage around his arm. He sounds close to tears– Achilles’s eyes shoot open from his half slumber._

_“About what?” His mind is racing. Did he forget to tell Patroclus something? Mother hadn’t said anything regarding him. No– something from Chiron?_

_“That I hurt you!”_

_Achilles pauses, still confused, until he realizes Patroclus is referring to his arm. He can’t help the laugh that rises out of his shock. “This?” he nods to the bandage. “It’s nothing. Besides, I did it to myself.”_

_Patroclus rolls his eyes, tears still shimmering like the moon’s reflection on ocean waves. Achilles can’t look away._

_“You should’ve told me as soon as it happened. It could have gotten infected. This is what I’m learning, you know.”_

_“I know,” Achilles grumbles. “I didn’t even realize I had it. Promise.” He thinks back to the ocean rocks they had been running around in, chasing each other. The crash of white foamy water against the dark brown scratchy walls– he hadn’t even realized when his arm brushed against it when he jumped back from Patroclus’ hold. Patroclus had even been the first to notice, nearly screaming when he went to wrap an arm around Achilles in bed and instead finding blood._

_“You should probably learn to patch yourself up too, you know.”_

_Achilles smiles. Leans in to kiss him, barely pressing his lips tenderly and gently against Patroclus, still cushioned by his inexperience and curiosity._

_“Perhaps. But you’ll always be around to put me back together, hm?”_

_Patroclus pulls him back in, laughter bubbling against Achilles’ lips._

He’s not expecting Zagreus to beat him. 

The Prince has yet to do so; not once in the vast length of time Achilles has been training him has it ended in anything other than Achilles weapon against his neck or heart. He knows the lad will someday, but it’s all too easy to fall comfortable into the routine they have now. To almost zone out when they spar, only really making sure to attack with a quarter of his strength, measured and easy. Sometimes he makes it a game to dance out Zagreus without even striking, moving so swiftly on his feet Zagreus is left swinging at air until he concedes with a laugh. 

He goes to sidestep Zagreus when the Prince lifts his sword, but instead of following through with the strike, Zagreus kicks his foot out to make Achilles stumble to the ground. 

He hits the ground with a thud. Blonde hair falls in front of his eyes– he hadn’t even pulled it back. The edge of Zagreus’ sword comes to rest gently under his chin. It’s gone before he has a chance to swallow. 

“I got you!” Zagreus’ voice is impossibly loud, wracked with joy and surprise. It’s easy enough incentive for Achilles to tuck his hair behind his ears, revealing wide Zagreus’ grin. Achilles hasn’t felt the warmth of the sun in so long; with Zagreus towering over him like this, so whole and open and _warm,_ well– Achilles can’t help but be grateful for Fate bringing him here. 

“Aye, you did.” Achilles knows he’s smiling like a fool. He accepts Zagreus’ hand and pulls, lifting himself up. It’s a while until they let go. 

_His heart startles as he wakes with a gasp._

_It’s not quite light out yet. The rose quartz walls are visible, but barely. It’s quiet, save for Patroclus’ labored breathing. His eyes close again, listening. Chiron sleeps still._

_“Achillaki–” Patroclus groans, and he suddenly realizes his breathing isn’t caused by some nightmare. “Come here,” Pat whines again, shuffling closer. He sleeps bare just as Achilles, and even in the darkness it’s easy to see his state of arousal._

_Achilles chuckles quietly, careful to not make much noise as he settles back down, seeking out the heat of Pat’s skin. He finds himself suddenly much more awake._

_“How long have you been like this?” He can’t help but ask, reaching out a hand to grasp Patroclus’ length. Immediately he’s gasping, arching under Achilles’ touch. His fingers trace down Pat's chest._

_“I dreamt of you,” Patroclus whispers, face pressed so close that his breath dances on Achilles’ skin._

“ _Achilles_ , fuck–” Zagreus gasps, thrusting in. Achilles can’t abstain from leaning forward, grasping his face, and kissing him messily. He holds him there, relishing in the feeling of Zagreus inside him. Their kiss turns sloppy, far too much tongue and teeth and bumping noses than there should be but he can’t help but indulge. His eyes flutter close as he leans into Zagreus’ touch; there’s no way to resist the pull of his warmth, the way his body is angled so beautifully toward Achilles. He’s tracing a hand up Achilles’ side, fingers brushing so lightly he thinks he might combust from the sensation. 

Zagreus groans, breaking their kiss and that gently wandering hand suddenly turns forceful, grasping his hip as Zagreus withdraws, pulling back until the head of his cock nearly slips out, and slides back into him. 

“Lad,” Achilles groans, hands tightening against the ropes holding them above his head as he arches his back. Zagreus takes this as an invitation, leaning down to bite along his pec, and begins to fuck into him steadily. 

_“Achilles–!” Patroclus gasps sharply, thighs trying to close on reflex but are stopped by Achilles’ head._

_He pokes his head up, smiling devilishly. “You enjoy that?”_

_Patroclus doesn’t have a chance to respond, Achilles instead ducking his head back down to lick over Pat’s hole once more, enjoying the feeling of him twitching under his touch._

_“Warn me next time–” Patroclus tries to retort, but chokes off as Achilles pushes with his tongue, applying pressure but not yet breaching._

_“You taste good,” Achilles murmurs against his skin, hooking one arm around his thigh as if to drag him closer. Patroclus groans louder at this, squirming under his hold. Suddenly he’s able to imagine what Icarus must have experienced moments from death; skin dancing with the feeling of flame licking every crevice, consuming him. He prays it never stops._

Zagreus is laid out over him, back curved as his hips piston back and forth incessantly. He’s crowded over Achilles as if he’s his prize about to be snatched away, and Achilles has the sudden urge to adorn some of that ostentatious golden jewelry given to a select few, back in the war. 

“Beautiful, you–” Zagreus gasps, “you take me so well, _Sir–”_

“Yes,” he whispers, arching up into his touch. “Yes, more–” Zagreus tangles one hand in his hair, fingers brushing his scalp as he tugs gently, urging Achilles to tilt his neck. 

It’s too much almost– Zagreus’ presence. His heart feels like it’s pounding rapidly; for a moment, he feels alive again. 

_“Do you always have to be so fucking stubborn?”_

_Patroclus doesn’t swear often. Achilles grimaces as soon as he opens his mouth._

_“Please, not right now. We’ll do this later.” He hears his own voice and it’s rough, much more desperate than he’d wanted. He continues through the doorway into their room, throwing down his shield and spear improperly, knowing someone will come and clean them later. He stands at the foot of their bed, realizing this is the part where Patroclus comes and helps him shed his armor piece by piece; undone by nimble fingers and perhaps a few kisses pressed onto the newly revealed skin. He’d laugh as Patroclus makes faces at the taste of dirt and sweat but continues nonetheless. They’d wash each other, undoing each of the day’s actions layer by layer until all that remains is them._

_Patroclus is staring at him from across the room. His eyes are red, hair obviously disheveled._

_Achilles says nothing under his gaze but remains frozen, half-hoping Patroclus will cave and come to him, yielding and agreeing to forget their actions._

_Instead, Achilles watches him leave._

_He never realized how hard his armor is to take off alone._

“What _exactly_ did you teach my son, shade.” 

He can still see the blood on the polished floor from where Hades emerged from the Styx and marched to his desk. The House itself seemed to have stopped at the sight. It shines impossibly bright against the tile. It’s difficult to drag his eyes from it. It’s been so long since he’s seen that much blood. 

“I taught Zagreus exactly what you asked for, my Lord.” 

The God bristled even further at that, standing up from his chair. 

“I would watch your tongue if I were you. Do not forget your inferiority here.” 

Achilles feels calm. He has absolutely nothing left Hades could take away. He holds his ground. “You told me to teach him what I know, and I did. Is that not what you wished for?”

Hades’ eyes narrow. It’s suddenly startlingly quiet without the hum of Orpheus in the background. 

“Return to your post, shade. Be grateful I don’t choose to alter this arrangement you procured for yourself. Remember your place, in the future.” 

He bows. Distantly, he thinks of Scamander. Subduing a God doesn’t feel the same this time. 

“As you wish, my Lord.” 

_It’s easy to deny reality until they carry Patroclus’ body in._

_It hardly looks like him. There’s so much blood covering his abdomen and chest Achilles can hardly see the details of his own armor. He’s vomiting before they even lay the body down._

_“Achilles…”_

_It’s Odysseus, he thinks. He can’t tell. Black circles dance around his vision._

_“I’m sorry for your loss. I know he–”_

_“Don’t speak of him.” Achilles says harshly without thinking, primal fear and anger clawing their way up through his stomach to his throat, face turning sour. “Patroclus.” He cradles his face. He doesn’t realize he’s crying. “Patroclus. You weren’t supposed to– Patroclus–”_

_“...Come, leave him.”_

_They’re hushed, whispering. Achilles doesn’t care. He brushes Patroclus’ hair from his face; it’s riddled with dirt and grime and blood._

_“You– gather all the weapons in here and get them out. Quickly.”_

_Achilles can barely hear them. Pat’s eyes are half-open. With a trembling hand, he closes them._

_“Patroclus. Please– Patroclus–”_

_His throat hurts. Is he screaming?_

_“Patroclus–”_

_Keres, he prays. You will feast upon me soon._

  
  


_He thinks of Hector._

_Was he scared, when he realized the soldier was not Achilles? When he realized he’s ensured his own death?_

  
  


_Achilles hopes so._

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any and all kudos/comments! i've never really written in this style before but it was very fun. this was not beta'd so i hope it turned out okay! 
> 
> if you want to follow my twitter it will be linked [here](https://twitter.com/t4tpatrochilles) :)


End file.
